1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image scanning apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to an image scanning apparatus capable of preventing a same original from being scanned again against a user's intention.
2. Description of the Related Art
The image scanning apparatus is an apparatus that scans an original image such as a document, a picture, a film, a card, and converts the original image into digital data. The image scanning apparatus may provide a function of copying/scanning the front and back sides of an ID card such as an ID card and a business card to print on one sheet of paper or to generate a single scan image.
However, the conventional image scanning apparatus does not provide a function of notifying the user when the same face of the ID card is scanned twice. Accordingly, when the same face of the ID card is scanned twice due to the user's error or the error of the image scanning apparatus, the user can recognize that the same face has been scanned twice only after receiving the scan result. In this case, the conventional image scanning apparatus has a problem that the user is forced to perform all the copy/scan operations for the front/back surface again.
In addition, since the ID card includes personal information, sensitive information, and the like, there is a problem that the user is inconvenienced to destroy erroneously-scanned or printed result.